El amor no sale por las piernas
by MariSeverus
Summary: La vida, no siempre les sonreirá a Draco y a Hermione. Mucho menos a ella. Blaise ha regresado y desea formar parte de la gran familia. ¿Qué otra opción les quedará? Son padres de la pequeña Eliane. No tienen alternativa, más que congeniar. Summary en fic
1. Chapter 1

Bueno la secuela de: "El amor no entra por las piernas". Espero les guste.

Summary: La vida, no siempre les sonreirá a Draco y a Hermione. Mucho menos a ella. Blaise ha regresado y desea formar parte de la gran familia. ¿Qué otra opción les quedará? Son padres de la pequeña Eliane. No tienen alternativa, más que congeniar. Por que los tres, tienen la misma responsabilidad.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, solo la idea. El resto es de JK.

* * *

**Un regreso turbio**

* * *

Hermione estaba descansando. La cesárea había sido existosa y Draco, sostenía a la pequeña Mariane, con mucha felicidad. Sin embargo, Tonks y Snape, no estaban contentos de ver a Blaise Zabini. Con un gesto violento, Severus arrinconó a Blaise contra la pared. Lo miró con un recelo, mientras Blaise sonreía como si aquello le hiciera gracia.

Y le hacía gracia, solamente de verlo reaccionar de esa forma. Severus inspiró y sostuvo las solapas de su camisa, con fuerza.

- Escúchame bien, por que no lo diré más de una vez- le espetó y Blaise parpadeó varias veces- te acercas a mi hija y juro que yo mismo te mataré.

- ¡Severus!- exclamó Tonks, tratando de evitar una confrotación. Snape respiró, soltándolo bruscamente. Antes de que Blaise dijera algo, Tonks se contuvo el vientre con mucho dolor. Severus la miró.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó y ella, negó con la cabeza.

- Me duele mucho.

- Tienes ocho meses y medio- le dijo conciente de que aún era muy pronto para tener al bebé. Blaise suspiró, mirando hacia adentro.

Draco se veía muy feliz, pero él también estaría feliz de cuidar de su pequeña hija. Por que si la vida quería quitársela...

La vida tenía que saber que él, era muy buen peleador y no se dejaba vencer por un soplo negativo, del viento. Sonrió con fuerza y caminó hacia la salida del hospital. Al menos, ya sabía dónde vivían y podía pedir por la custodia compartida, de su hija.

Pero para eso, debía estar limpio en la sociedad. Y eso, no era muy difícil. Severus lo miró con un gesto de rabia.

Él solo regresaba para hacer sufrir a Hermione, pero si tenía que matarlo... Iría preso con mucha satisfacción.

Hermione sonreía, mientras su hija, miraba a su hermana con mucha curiosidad. Draco le enseñaba sus pequeños dedos y sus ojos. Ella sonreía, tratando de tocarla.

- No cariño, estás muy pequeñita para cargar a tu hermana- dijo Hermione con dulzura. Eliane, sonrió y miró a Draco.

- Mamá... ¡Mamá!

- Dime, cariño.

Señaló a la pequeña, que bostezaba, en los brazos de su padre. Hermione sonrió y la sostuvo, cuando Draco la colocó entre sus brazos.

- Sí, cariño. Ella es tu hermanita Mariane. ¿No es linda? Pronto las dos podrán jugar y divertirse juntas. Ella será tu hermana menor y tú tienes que cuidarla. Por que tú eres valiente y no le temes a los monstruos de armario.

- Descansa, Hermione. Eliane y yo, vamos a pasear un rato- dijo, depositando un beso en sus labios- ¿Quieres besar a mamá?

La alzó del suelo y Eliane, besó a su madre, mientras se despedía de ella. Con una sonrisa, ella movía las manos, despidiéndose de su pequeña. Con un suspiro, miró a su hija recién nacida y le acarició la coronilla, con mucha felicidad.

Al salir, Draco supo que las cosas no estaban tan bien como deberían. Tonks estaba sentada en un banquillo, mientras Severus sostenía una de sus manos.

- ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó y Snape, inspiró en silencio.

- Se ha sentido mal- dijo y Draco se sentó al otro lado.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- preguntó y notó, que la madre de Hermione lloraba con fuerza- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo hemos visto, Draco. Hemos visto a Blaise. Tengo miedo de que quiera herir a mi hija, otra vez.

- Cálmate, Nymphadora. Eso te hará daño- dijo Snape, adusto. Draco inspiró y se preguntó cómo había descubierto que estaban en ese hospital.

- ¿Les dijo alguna cosa?

- No, nada. Severus no le permitió decir nada. Creí que lo agrederías.

- Necesitaba un par de golpes, pero no soy de esas personas que son capaces de demostrar cosas así, en público.

- Juraba que lo harías, hace un momento- le interrumpió Tonks y se sostuvo el vientre con mucha inquietud.

Severus permaneció en silencio, mientras ella sostenía su mano. Sin duda alguna, Blaise Zabini iba a representar un gran problema para la unidad en el hogar. La pequeña Eliane, era muy inocente, como para caer en brazos de ese infeliz.

Estaba reacio a cedérsela. Además, eso le causaría un problema de identidad al no saber, quién era su verdadero padre.

Quizá exageraba, pero no se sentía a gusto con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Comenzaba a creer que la historia se complicaría nuevamente.

Y estaba comenzando a desentenderse de los problemas. Pero así era la vida. Te sumía en el paraíso, para luego generar problemas en el cielo.

Y sí que habían problemas en el cielo, en ese preciso momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella

* * *

Severus miraba a su alrededor, en busca de sábanas y cobijas. Nymphadora estaba ligeramente cálida, parecía fiebre. La cubrió con ellas y la miró, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y con un suspiro, trataba de dormir. Acarició su cabello, por un par de minutos, hasta que supuso que estaba dormida.

Mientras dormía, se había quedado con Eliane. Draco, estaba con su esposa, su hija. Ella estaba dormida en el sofá. La miró por unos minutos, antes de colocar sobre ella, su abrigo.

Suspiró con lentitud. No estaba seguro de que Hermione, estuviera a salvo, sola con Draco. Blaise tenía una pésima reputación.

Que saliera libre, era una idea nada acertada.

Hermione suspiraba, mirando a su hija a un lado de ella. Draco sonreía, mirando a la pequeña, que Narcisa también observaba.

Su madre, se había recuperado parcialmente de su problema al caminar. Sostuvo a la pequeña Mariane, mientras, ella dormitaba.

- Es preciosa- dijo y Hermione, asintió en silencio- Además, creo que se parecerá a Draco. Ya que Eliane, se parece mucho más a su madre.

- Extraño a mi pequeña- dijo ella- ¿Estará bien?

- La dejé con tu padre. Dudo que algo malo le pueda ocurrir- sonrió Draco con mucha suavidad y Hermione asintió.

Nymphadora, despertó tiempo después y sonrió, al mirar a su esposo. Estaba sentado a su lado y la miraba con mucha fijeza, como si la vigilara. Como si vigilara cada movimiento. Se acomodó hasta sentarse.

- Severus...

No dijo nada ni tampoco, realizó algún gesto con el rostro. Simplemente se inclinó, para tomar su temperatura. Estaba normal, nuevamente.

- Descansa- fue su respuesta- Hermione está bien. Todo está bien.

- Severus, tengo miedo- dijo y Snape, inspiró en silencio. Su mano, se posó sobre la de su esposo- Hermione podría estar en peligro. No quiero volver a vivirlo. No quiero volver a sentir, que puedo perder a mi hija. O a mi nieta.

- Lo mataría primero- le dijo, con un gesto despreocupado- Si antes no le gustó estar en la cárcel, esta vez será peor.

Ella asintió, sin decir nada más. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta, cuando la pequeña Eliane entraba en la habitación, frotándose los ojos. Estaban hinchados. Parecía que había estado llorando. Severus la miró, mientras ella se detenía a un lado y los contemplaba a ambos.

- ¿Por qué lloras, cariño? Mamá está bien, ya va a regresar. ¿Quieres a mamá?

Muy pronto, su nieta se había echado a llorar, otra vez. Severus las dejó solas, mientras Tonks le acariciaba la cabeza y le susurraba palabras de consuelo, tratando de hacerla sonreír. Al cerrar la puerta, recordó que ya había estado en prisión antes.

Pero si por defender a Hermione, debía regresar, pues entonces lo asumiría sin quejarse. Draco pensaba lo mismo, aunque no había estado nunca en prisión.

- La pequeña Mariane, es una dulzura- dijo Ginny, mirándola con mucha felicidad- seguro se parecerá a su hermanita. Es tan adorable.

- La extraño. Draco.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Podrías traer a Eliane? Seguro está llorando, por que no estamos junto a ella. Sé que no debemos mimarla, pero me parte el corazón, verla llorar.

Draco sonrió, levantándose del banquillo en el que estaba sentado y se despidió de ella, con un beso. Al salir, Hermione aprovechó para develar algo que estaba inquietándole.

- Blaise quiere la custodia de Eliane.

- ¿Blaise?- dijo Pansy y enseguida, su cuerpo se heló- ¿Él...?

- Sí, él regresó- dijo Hermione con voz suave. Narcisa suspiró ligeramente y meditó el asunto. Por supuesto. Él era el padre y no podría cambiar eso. Pero para conseguir la custodia, tendría que ser un modelo ejemplar, luego de todo lo sucedido.

¿Podría?

Mientras estaba camino a casa, Draco se había encontrado con otra sorpresa. Bueno, supuso que ese iba a ser el mes de las sorpresas, en la puerta de su casa.

- Disculpe- dijo y ella, se dio la vuelta con un gesto petulante- ¿Necesita de algo?

- Sí. Necesito, ver a Severus. ¿Está aquí? Creo que está aquí.

- Sí, está con su esposa.

- Necesito verlo- dijo la mujer, ignorando lo que él acababa de decir. El joven, negó con la cabeza y sonrió suavemente.

- Su esposa y él, tendrán un bebé. Está muy ocupado, cuidándola- no supo por qué, pero eso le generó placer.

Bellatrix Lestrange, había regresado y estaba frente a su puerta. Draco entró en la casa, pero ella lo siguió hacia adentro.

No había comprendido el mensaje.

Al entrar, Eliane ya había corrido hacia él. Draco, soltó las llaves, para mirarla abrazar sus piernas. Nymphadora caminaba hacia ellos, cuando Bellatrix cortó su paso.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

- Entonces...- dijo, mirando su abultado vientre- estás embarazada.

- Nymphadora, no creo que... ¿Lestrange?- preguntó Snape, en voz baja- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Severus, tenemos que hablar.

Nymphadora no dijo nada, pero el gesto de su rostro que percibió Snape, fue suficiente para comprender que eso era incómodo para ella.

- Lo siento. Pero mi esposa y yo, estamos próximos a tener un hijo y por ahora, no tenemos tiempo para perderlo.

- Es acerca de mí.

- ¿Debería importarme?

- Severus, estoy embarazada.

Y entonces, el silencio reinó en el hogar.


	3. Chapter 3

Disfuncional

* * *

Snape no dijo nada, pero supo que Nymphadora había sentido el impacto emocional, acerca de ello. Bellatrix se hab{ia ido sin decir nada, pero su silencio había bastado para que Nymphadora se sintiera confundida.

Preocupante, ante su embarazo complicado. Draco decidió que ellos debían conversarlo y se llevó a Eliane con él. Tonks, se sentó en el sofá de aquel lugar y miró al suelo, con un gesto de decepción. Severus se sentó a su lado y la miró momentáneamente.

- No te dejaré- dijo, pero eso no era lo que ella más temía. Estaba unido a Bellatrix, por un hijo. Tendría que soportarla.

Ella sería la otra, como en una novela de esas que se escribían en corazón de bruja.

- Severus...- inspiró, pero él no le había permitido hablar. Había colocado una mano sobre su hombro y ella no dijo nada.

Ya se lo esperaba y ocurrió. Se echó a llorar.

- Nymphadora, no tienes motivos para preocuparte- declaró- me quedaré a tu lado. No pienso divorciarme, para casarme con esa loca.

- Te usará. Te alejará de mí- dijo con un suspiro lastimero y él, tuvo que pensar detenidamente. ¿Podría? Inspiró con suavidad y negó con la cabeza. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, la contempló. Ella esperaba no sobreactuar.

Pero le era muy complicado.

- Desgraciadamente para ella, te amo a ti- suspiró y en realidad, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir algo así. Intentó sonreír, pero no podía sentir emociones felices. Lo que acababa de escuchar, le había arrancado los sentires.

- También te amo, Severus.- confesó y Severus la miró descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro. La rodeó con uno de sus brazos. Ella suspiró, componiendo un curioso rostro. Se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Nymphadora?

- Necesito descansar.

La soltó y ella, se levantó. Antes de irse, ladeó la cabeza y lo miró. Estaba allí sentado, pensativo. Intuyó tantas cosas, que prefirió no pensar en algo particular.

- ¿Vienes?- preguntó y Severus, asintió en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos, iba a dormir esa noche.

Hermione miraba a Eliane, mientras le sonreía. No sabía el motivo, pero cada vez que veía sus rostros, se sentía muy feliz. Se acomodó en el sofá, junto a Draco. Ahogó un bostezo y se dejó caer, de un brinco. Draco la miró, mientras dormía.

Lo mejor, era no hablarle a Hermione, sobre el problema de sus padres. La miró, dormirse y fue entonces, cuando entendió dos cosas.

Su familia era disfuncional.

Se levantó del sofá, besando la cabeza de su hija. La miró, dormida y decidió recorrer el hospital. Necesitaba cansarse para dormir.

Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Y no era el único. En casa, Severus tenía el mismo problema. Con un suspiro, miró a la mujer que tenía a un lado y se hizo un par de preguntas.

Eso podría ser una pesadilla. Ladeó la cabeza una vez más hacia ella y trató de sentirse en sus zapatos. Era algo tonto, pero podría razonar con ella, si lo intentaba.

Claro, ella estaba en una situación difícil. Estaba embarazada, tal cual lo estaba Bella.

O tal vez Bella, no estaba embarzada y lo estaba utilizando. Tenía que saberlo.

- Severus...- escuchó y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Ella lo miraba con una curiosa expresión. No pudo adivinar lo que iban a tratar.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Nymphadora?

- Aunque te vayas, prométeme que velarás por tu hijo y sus necesidades.

- No me iré- le recalcó, pero ella insistió.

- Prométemelo.

- De acuerdo. Te lo prometo.

Se dio la vuelta y continuó durmiendo. Con una inspiración profunda, Severus se acercó a su cuerpo y su mano, acarició su vientre.

- No sé como explicarlo- dijo y ella no contestó- pero... Solo sé que no te dejaré.

No pudo decir, que se sentía feliz por ello ni enfadada por el asunto. Ella tampoco lo dejaría, lo amaba y no sabría vivir sin él.

Tal cuál ocurría, cuando no estaban casados. Se dio la vuelta trabajosamente, sentándose en la cama y ambos se miraron en silencio.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Severus?

- Sí.

- Bésame.

Y entonces, hizo aquello que le pidieron.

Hermione se había despertado con una curiosa sensación. Aquel día, regresaba a casa. Draco, sostenía a Eliane y los enseres personales, mientras Hermione sostenía a su nueva integrante. La miró, felizmente.

- Creo que esto es un nuevo comienzo- dijo Pansy, mientras iba a recogerlos- realmente no puedo esperar por saber, cómo cambiará nuestras vidas.

- Hermione, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Acerca de tus padres- declaró Draco y ella, parpadeó, patidifusa- Creo que tienen un ligero problema.

- ¿Se separarán?- dijo ella, decepcionada.

- No lo sé, pero tiene que ver con Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sintió la misma preocupación que su madre e inspiró, sintiéndose mal por ella y su situación. Pensaba que su padre, bien pudo haber aprendido a calmar sus ansias de tener relaciones.

Decidió quedarse en silencio y esperar por las palabras de su madre. Pero esperaba; que sus padres no se separan.

Al entrar en casa, le pareció curioso que ambos no emergieran a recibirlos. Caminó hacia las habitaciones y miró en cada una de ellas.

Sintió alegría al ver a su madre, abrazada por su padre. Al menos supuso, que su padre no tenía planes futuros con otra mujer.

Cerró la puerta y miró a Eliane, que trataba de mirar a la bebé. Le sonrió, mientras ella se inclinaba, a mirar lo que Draco le enseñaba.

Sí, su vida estaba cambiando mucho. Lo suficiente, como para abrumarla en cierta forma. Sin embargo, había tantas cosas buenas.

Como malas.

- Creo que deberemos hablar con Harry, acerca de la custodia de Eliane- dijo Hermione y Draco, coincidió con ella.

- Creo que será mejor, revisar qué privilegios tiene- comentó él y ella asintió en silencio. Sinceramente, costaba convencerse de que alguien como Blaise, era el padre de una niña tan juguetona y tranquila, como Eliane.

- Mami...

- Dime, cariño.

- Eito eito... ¡Eito!

- ¿Bebito?- dijo ella- es una bebita. Tu hermanita.

Una niña tan adorable, no podía tener un padre como Blaise Zabini. Inspiró, pensando en todo lo que tendrían que atravesar, para superarlo. De todas formas, Draco le había prometido fidelidad y eso, era lo que tendría.

Así le costara dinero, sangre o lágrimas.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentirse

* * *

Hermione sonreía, mientras Draco miraba a Eliane caminar con un envase de talco. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a su esposa que se encogía de hombros. Eliane se detuvo junto a su madre y se lo entregó. Sonriendo, ella la miró.

- La pequeña ayudante de mamá. ¿Quieres ayudarla a cambiar a tu hermana?- le preguntó y ella sonrió, muy feliz- Ven, vamos a cambiarla.

Draco las miró, mientras Eliane arrastraba el bolso con la ropa de la bebé. Lo tomó del suelo, ayudándola. Miraba los pañales y sonreía.

- Sí, cariño. Tú usas unos similares a estos- le sonrió, mientras ella miraba los motivos sobre los pañales- Son muy lindos.

Al finalizar el cambio, Tonks y Severus estaban en el salón. Hermione saludó a sus padres, mientras Severus trataba de comprender a Eliane.

- ¿Quieres que el abuelo te acompañe a jugar?- preguntó, mirándola brincar a su lado- lo siento papá, pero si lo quiere, sabrá como conseguirlo.

No dijo nada y se levantó a seguirla, mientras ella corría hacia la habitación. Mientras su padre estaba en ese tiempo de esparcimiento, aprovechó para sentarse a su lado y conversar con su madre. Se acariciaba el vientre con una inspiración honda.

- Mamá... ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, solamente ha sido una pequeña patada- le sonrió- nada por lo qué preocuparse.

- Draco me contó lo que ocurrió. ¿Qué ha dicho papá?

- Que no le cree, que hará una prueba de paternidad, que exigirá exámenes. Tengo miedo de que él termine dejándome, Hermione. Otra vez.

- No lo hará. Ayer los vi dormir. Papá, hacía tanto que no te abrazaba de esa forma.

- Lo sé. Me sentí muy protegida, aunque... No sé qué pensar luego de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

- Todo estará bien- dijo Hermione y antes de que su madre pudiera responderle, llamaban al hogar Malfoy. Se levantó para tomar el teléfono y sonriendo, escuchó a la voz que le hablaba muy emocionada, muy feliz.

- ¡Sí, Hermione! Me ha pedido que salgamos- era Ginny y ella, ladeó la cabeza para mirar a quién tenía cerca de ella.

- ¿Quién?

- Harry Potter, el compañero de mi hermano.

- ¿El abogado?

Hermione sonrió, al escuchar el relato. Irían a cenar a un restaurante muy conocido, en la ciudad donde vivían. Le deseó mucha suerte y estaba escuchando también, algunos consejos para la cita. Inspiró con una sonrisa y miró a su familia.

Severus estaba mirando a Eliane, mientras ella jugaba con un pequeño oso marrón y una camisa muy colorida. Se lo enseñaba, mientras gateaba de un lado al otro, recogiendo más juguetes. En realidad, Draco le daba toda cosa que ella quisiera, siempre y cuando obedeciera lo que estaba ordenándole. Bien, ella era una niña tan tranquila que ciertamente no tomaban en cuenta el hecho; de que alguna vez se portara mal.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia Draco, que colocaba los platos en la mesa. Era hora del almuerzo. Eliane corrió hacia la mesa y se acercó a su silla alta. Severus salió detrás de ella y miró a su esposa, mientras ella trataba de ponerse en pie.

Le tendió una mano; para ayudarla con ello. Inspiró en silencio, mientras ella se ponía en pie y le abrazaba para sostenerse.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

- Sí, cuando me sostienes de esta forma- fue lo que contestó y Hermione, se preguntó si la unidad familiar iba a perderse o si simplemente.

Se mantendría estable tal cual; estaba justamente en esos años que estaban pasando.

- Van a salir juntos- dijo Pansy, mirando a Ginny que trataba de saber qué ponerse. Ginny le sonrió en respuesta y Pansy suspiró risueña.

- ¿Se lo dijiste a tu hermano?

- Se supone que son grandes amigos.

- Sí, pero eso no significa nada- le comentó la muchacha- podrían terminar discutiendo. Saldrá con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

- No me desees; tanta suerte.

Pansy rió, mientras Ginny modelaba el vestido que utilizaría. En el auto, Harry miraba el reloj y se preguntaba cuál era la mejor hora para recoger a las mujeres, para ir a cenar. Sabía que se demoraban en arreglarse.

Su antigua novia, Cho Chang, lo hacía con mucha frecuencia y resultaba exasperante. Sin embargo, al verla salir, hermosa y radiante, notó que se había tardado menos de lo que Cho, hubiese tardado en arreglarse para salir con él.

- Te ves hermosa- dijo, saliendo del auto para abrir la puerta del vehículo. Ella lo agradeció, suavemente y lo miró.

- Gracias por invitarme.

- Al contrario, el placer es mío.

Pansy creía, que sería una hermosa velada. Harry tenía los modismos y el aspecto de un caballero. Sabía que la trataría muy bien. La cuidaría. Pero no sabía si a Ron, le parecería semejante suceso. Por supuesto, confiaba en que Ginny se lo dijera.

Ya estaba muy grande, para jugar a los romances ocultos. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó la noche que ambos iban a tener.

Esperaba que no terminaran en relaciones, de una forma violenta. Necesitaban conocerse, sentirse el uno al otro.

De lo contrario, podrían fracasar. Como siempre ocurría. Como Blaise intentó hacer con Hermione Granger.

Y Draco la salvó en el momento correcto.


	5. Chapter 5

Consejos

* * *

Ginny sonreía, mientras Harry le comentaba sobre un caso particular de su agenda. Se suponía que debió defender a su cliente, pero había comenzado hablando sobre sus defectos. Continuó riéndose, hasta pasadas las doce de la madrugada. En ese momento, Harry coincidió en llevarla a casa. Con una sonrisa suave, ella bajó de su auto y Harry, la miró. Hacía mucha brisa, así que le permitió quedarse con su saco., Antes de irse, ella besó su mejilla y suspirando, lo miró abordar el auto e irse.

Estaba muy feliz.

Draco intentaba dormir, pero los pensamientos amenazaban con acabar su sanidad mental. Miró a su alrededor, aquella noche. El día precisaba que sería muy molesto. Algo estaba mal, algo estaba fuera de foco y él no podía verlo.

Mientras intentaba dormir, escuchó una especie de quejido y apartó cuidadosamente, los brazos de Hermione de su regazo y se levantó de la cama. Al caminar por las habitaciones, notó que Eliane estaba algo inquieta.

- ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?- dijo, mirándola en la cama. Estaba sentada y parecía que no podía dormir.- ¿No puedes dormir?

La tomó entre sus brazos, mientras ella ahogaba un bostezo. Regresó a la habitación y se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama. Hermione despertó ante los movimientos y frotándose los ojos con una mano, miró a Draco. Sostenía a Eliane.

- ¿Qué tienes, cariño?- le preguntó y ella, estiró sus brazos hacia su madre- ¿No puedes dormir? Bueno, vamos a dormir los tres juntos.

Antes de que Draco pudiera acostarse, la pequeña de la familia, lloraba. Se levantó a atenderla y Hermione sonrió, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

- Hoy es el día de atención a las bebitas- dijo Hermione, acariciándole la cabeza a Eliane. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida al poco tiempo- Tendrá pesadillas, quién sabe. Quizá se sienta desplazada por la nueva bebé.

- No lo creo. Paso mucho tiempo con ambas.

Luego de amamantar a la menor, Draco la devolvió a su cuna y se recostó en la cama. Hermione lo observó, mientras él meditaba. Suspiró e hizo esa pregunta de oro, que también tenía que hacerse ella misma.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Blaise?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tus pensamientos.

- Sí. No quiero que Eliane se confunda. No quiero que sufra por nuestras malas acciones. Es solo una niña. Podríamos hacerle un daño.

Hermione asintió y cerró sus ojos, acariciándole la cabeza a su pequeña hija. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Draco trató de crearse una conciencia. Conciencia de que debía trabajar por la felicidad de su familia. Evitar que algo lastimara a los miembros de su familia.

A su enorme familia.

Al amanecer, Tonks estaba despierta. Hacía el desayuno, mientras su esposo la miraba con mucha fijeza. Ella había decidido no ejercer tanta presión sobre su esposo. Si quería irse, pues bien podría hacerlo. Ya lo había hecho una vez.

Mientras estaba en la cocina, escuchó el teléfono. Su marido contestó la llamada y bien, no pudo escuchar de quién se trataba.

Pero lo imaginó, por su expresión.

- ¿Ocurre algo, mi amor?

- Lestrange y sus dolencias de embarazo. Es muy melodramática. Quiere que esté allí a su lado.

Aquellas palabras, hicieron que Tonks pensara varias cosas. Los síntomas antes del parto, resultaban bastante inquietantes, pero una parte de sí no quería verlo partir para que terminara cuidándola, muy cómodamente en su casa.

- ¿Irás?

- ¿Debería?- preguntó- bien yo no sé nada de embarazos, pero en lo que a mí respecta, solamente tengo un compromiso con respecto a eso.

Severus se levantó de la silla, mientras Tonks regresaba a sus asuntos. Hermione sonrió, mientras pasaba por la cocina, para preparar el desayuno de Eliane. Sus padres estaban bastante unidos y eso comenzaba a gustarle.

Las discusiones pasadas, habían representado un factor bastante incómodo. Sonrió, al verlo abrazar a su esposa. Tonks suspiró, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Alguna razón por la cuál, estés tan "cariñoso" conmigo?

- Nada te parece correcto, mujer- le contestó Snape y ella negó con una sonrisa, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Solo quiero cerciorarme de que ocurren cosas como estas, en la realidad- dijo y Snape, arqueó las cejas, con un gesto de malicia.

- La bebé y yo, te lo agradecemos- dijo ella y alzó la cabeza para depositar un beso en sus labios. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hermione y Eliane, hicieron acto de presencia.

- Hija, no mires. Los abuelos están algo melosos hoy.

- ¡Hola, pequeña!- dijo Nymphadora y Eliane sonrió- ¡Hora del desayuno!

Draco permaneció sentado en la cama. Mientras estaba sentado, su teléfono sonaba insistentemente. Lo tomó y miró la llamada. Harry Potter. ¿Habría entonces, algún problema? Esperaba que no fuera así. Contestó de inmediato.

- Creo que seguí tu consejo.

- ¿Mi consejo?- preguntó Draco, mientras Harry reía en el teléfono.

- Sí. Anoche salí con la hermana de Ron. Ginny Weasley. Creo que fue una gran cita y quizá podamos repetirlo.

- Pues me alegro que haya funcionado. De hecho... ¿Cuándo te aconsejé que hicieras eso?

- Pues, su consejo era ser felices. Entonces, decidí hacer lo mismo por mi cuenta. Aunque, aún no se lo he dicho a él.

- Eso podría resultar un problema- dijo Draco. Si bien era cierto, que no estaba bien mezclar la vida romántica con las sociedades y el trabajo. Aunque esperaba que Ronald Weasley, pudiera entender lo que Harry sentía por su hermana.

- Espero que no.

Ginny le confesaba lo mismo a Hermione y su consejo, era que se lo comentara. Podría resultar peligroso, si se escondían relaciones como esas. Sin embargo, Ginny no creía, que su hermano pudiera comprenderlo.

- Quizá no lo entienda.- dijo Ginny con pesar y Hermione suspiró.


	6. Chapter 6

El primer asalto de Bellatrix

* * *

Esa mañana, Nymphadora había amanecido sintiéndose enferma. Severus estaba sentado en la cama, mirándola de reojo. Le dolía el vientre, la bebé pateaba con mucha fuerza. Pero si algo sabía muy bien, era que su esposa era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no permitir que pequeñas dolencias, le afectaran su vida diaria. Con una sonrisa suave, ella trataba de calmar a su "alarmado" esposo. Bien, solo había hecho un par de comentarios y ya era alarmado.

Ya lo había tildado de alarmado y excesivamente preocupado. Bueno, si así lo quería... él podía irse con Bellatrix. Ella seguramente esperaba ese sentimiento "alarmado" en él. Al oír aquello, Tonks negó con la cabeza y le imploró que no fuera detrás de ella. Se sonrió con malicia y le dijo que solo bromeaba. No soportaba a esa mujer y no estaría con ella, ni aunque su cuerpo valiese oro puro.

- Bueno, parece que al menos los abuelos están bien- dijo Hermione, mirando a Eliane que trataba de observar la cuna donde estaba su hermana- cariño, si quieres mirar pídemelo.- le dijo, levantándola cuidadosamente para que mirara a la pequeña- ¿Has visto lo hermosa que está tu hermanita?

Draco regresó a casa, luego de un largo día de trabajo. Había sido promovido a una clínica privada y pese a tener un mejor salario, casi no se veían. Con una exhalación fuerte, ella se acercó a él para besarlo y por supuesto, para servirle la cena.

El pobre regresaba tan exhausto, que apenas prestaba atención. El tráfico era agobiante y ella temía que eso acabara con su unidad familiar. Fuera la que fuera. Con una sonrisa suave, ella servía la cena para toda su familia. En su silla alta, Eliane le hablaba a su padre de todo el día que había pasado con su familia. Tenía tres años y Draco, era poco lo que le entendía.

Igual la escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con un gesto de concentración que hacía reír a Hermione.

- Te está tratando de decir, que jugó con los muñecos. Los compartió con su hermana, aunque ella estaba más preocupada en llorar que en lo que ella estaba haciendo.

- Bueno, apenas va a cumplir unos ocho meses. No puedes esperar, Eliane, que ella te preste mucha atención.

- Ella no entenderá eso, Draco- dijo Tonks, mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a ellos. Severus se sentó a su lado, luego de un saludo recatado y muy político.

La cena estuvo bastante tranquila. Hermione y el resto de su familia, escuchaban el caso que Draco había tenido que atender. Una mujer que había quedado desfigurada por un incendio. Al día siguiente, continuaría con los injertos de piel que aplicaban.

Mientras cenaban y reía Hermione por ciertos chistes empresariales, el teléfono de Snape no dejaba de sonar. Se levantó en silencio, caminando con paso rápido. Cualquiera que llamara de esa forma, necesitaba algo con urgencia.

Pero por supuesto. ¿Cómo lo había dudado? Bellatrix Lestrange necesitaba de él. Gritaba mientras le explicaba que sangraba y que posiblemente perdería al bebé.

En ese tipo de casos, sí tenía que correr. Supuso. Dejó la cena en la mesa y tomó su abrigo del salón, Nymphadora lo miró con un gesto de reproche.

- Creo que perderá al bebé. Esa mujer seguro no se ha quedado quieta, como el doctor le pidió. Necesitará ir al hospital.

- Yo puedo ir con usted, si quisiera- dijo Draco, mirando el gesto de su suegra. Parecía dispuesta a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

- Muy bien. Será mejor así. Andando ya.

Draco caminó junto a Snape, mientras abordaban su auto. Por supuesto, era mejor vigilarla para que no intentara algo de lo que Severus Snape, pudiera arrepentirse. Pese a estar cansado, prefería acompañarlo y vigilar su unidad familiar. Podía resultar catastrófico, si a esa mujer se le ocurría jugar de una forma u otra.

Por eso necesitaba acompañarle.

- Espero que esto sea real. Si Bellatrix me tiende otra de sus trampas, juro que no volveré a ir. Así se esté muriendo.

- Esperemos no lo sea- dijo Draco con una inspiración fuerte- Aún recuerdo en qué calle vive ella. Daremos la vuelta pronto, conozco un atajo.

Al llegar, Severus miró la escena y comprendió que ella podía ser melodramática cuando podía. Había un ambulancia fuera de aquella enorme mansión y ella, estaba en el sofá mientras un doctor revisaba su estado de salud.

Fuera lo que fuera, se alegró de verlo y él se preguntó si solo se trataba de eso. De querer atarlo o de echarle la culpa por sus constantes padecimientos.

Al ver a Draco, su sonrisa no se ensanchó más de lo normal.

- ¡Severus! ¡Oh, Severus! Estaba tan asustada. Creí que nunca llegarías.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?- se dirigió al médico presente y el hombre inspiró ligeramente. Abrió un cuadernillo de anotaciones y lo miró cuidadosamente.

- Tiene niveles bajos de plaquetas, quizá sea una infección. También tiene la presión muy inconstante. Está muy alterada y eso es peligroso para su estado de salud. Recomiendo que alguien esté bajo sus cuidados. Podría sufrir otro derrame. El bebé está fuera de peligro.

Lo tenía entonces.

- Quizá algún familiar que pudiera cuidarla, no lo sé- dijo él y Draco se encogió de hombros. Bellatrix negó con la cabeza.

- Sabes muy bien que Andrómeda y yo no nos llevamos lo suficiente como para eso. Ella no vendría a verme ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

- Entonces, puedo buscarle una enfermera- dijo Draco y Severus estuvo de acuerdo. Bellatrix en cambio lo miró con rabia.

- Claro. Nymphadora. Solo importa ella. ¡Que el resto se muera y...!

Soltó un quejido de dolor y el médico le pidió que se calmara. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Nymphadora no iba a estar a gusto con ello.

- Me quedaré. Pero solo esta noche.

- Perfecto.

- Y tú también, Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

La necesidad de Blaise

* * *

Hermione recibió una llamada que no contentaba a su madre. Su padre tenía que quedarse en casa de Bellatrix. Aunque se quedaba con Draco y eso mejoraba el panorama para ella. Severus parecía obstinado, mientras ella disponía las habitaciones. Draco en el cuarto de huéspedes y él, podía dormir con ella. Era su ex marido.

Sí, ella estaba loca. Y Snape se rehusó a hacerlo. Así tuviera que dormir junto a Draco, en la misma cama. No iba a dormir con Bellatrix, ni aunque enloqueciera y su mente se lo pidiera a gritos. Se acomodó en el sofá cama que ya sabía que ella tenía, en la habitación de huéspedes.

No era idiota.

Draco se quedó sentado en la cama, imaginándose a Eliane. De saber que no llegaría a casa, solo se echaría a llorar y él, tenía que trabajar en la mañana. Muy temprano.

Estaba en dificultades. Aunque eso cooperaba en evitar que Nymphadora Tonks y él, se separaran. Aunque una vez se preguntó, cómo Hermione no llevaba el apellido de su madre. Eso lo había olvidado, desplazado, gracias al ataque de Blaise Zabinni.

Era mejor preguntárselo.

- Será mejor dormir ahora y preocuparnos mañana. Esa mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa, estoy seguro de ello.

Él también.

Intentar dormir iba a ser muy complicado, así que pensó en lo que más le gustaba de Hermione. Su voz. Cuando la escuchaba cantar para dormir a sus hijas, simplemente se transportaba a otro lugar. Como si su mente y cuerpo, no respondieran a lo mundano. A lo clásico del universo y sus alrededores. Simplemente una experiencia casi mágica.

Con toda la cursilería agregada. Esa noche sin embargo, Nymphadora no podía dormir, pensando en lo que podía pasar con su marido. En cómo podía terminar en problemas, gracias a esa absurda mujer que todo lo daba por el simple hecho; de atarlo a su lado.

Ella moriría de enterarse de algo así, aunque Hermione trataba de calmarla y explicarle que su esposo estaba allí también.

No estaba funcionando.

Esa noche fría y nublada, Blaise estaba sentado en el porche de su casa. A las afueras de Chelsea. Tenía que ser creativo. Tenía que ganarse el respeto del juez para poder tomar la custodia de la pequeña Eliane.

Pero no lograría ser bueno, en tan poco tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo y limpiar su manchado historial. Pero cómo... ¿cómo conseguiría lucir mejor padre que la propia Hermione? La madre más amorosa que seguro existía en el asqueroso mundo y sus adyacencias.

Solo tenía una forma de hacerlo y simplemente tenía que coordinarse. Unas cuantas visitas a Eliane y quizá podría conseguir algo. Aunque ella era muy pequeña.

Entonces tenía que actuar de otra forma. Tenía que hacerle ver a las autoridades, que ambos padres no estaban capacitados para la tarea. Sin duda, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Mientras pudiera sacar al doctorcito del camino; todo estaría bien. Se las debía.

Severus no podía dormir, daba vueltas en el sofá y parecía inquieto. Se sentó con mucha lentitud y miró a su alrededor. Draco estaba profundamente dormido. Trabajaba demasiado. Inspiró y levantándose, caminó hacia el salón a oscuras.

Sacó su teléfono de los bolsillos de su saco y miró los contactos. Tonks estaba allí. Aunque no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera escucharlo.

Seguro no dormía, pensando en él.

Hermione escuchó el teléfono móvil de su madre y caminó hacia el. Nymphadora estaba acostada en la cama, mirándola.

- Sí papá. Mamá no se ha dormido aún. Está aquí, en su habitación. Te la pondré.

Caminó con el teléfono y una sonrisa. Con una respiración suave, Nymphadora se preparó para contestar la llamada y sonar tranquila.

Intento que falló. Él ya la conocía y por fortuna, ella sentía lo mismo que él.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó ella y sonrió cuando escuchó su silencio. Siempre hacía eso, cuando pensaba qué decirle para no preocuparla.

- Estoy bien. Quizá te parezca irracional, carente de sentido pero... estaba pensando en ti- dijo y ella sintió deseos de sonreír.

- ¿En mí?

- Sí. Supuse que no dormirías porque yo no estaba contigo. Así que pensé en llamarte y decirte que dejes de preocuparte como una niña, Nymphadora.

- Con eso me basta y sobra. Creo. Te amo, Severus... te amo.

No contestó. Él no solía decirle que la amaba, no con palabras. Sus gestos ya eran otra cosa. Así era como él se expresaba para con ella. Las palabras solo eran eso. Palabras.

Mientras la noche continuaba, Blaise tenía una idea que podía revelar sus necesidades más profundas. ¿Qué mejor forma, que pedir ayuda a tus más fieles aliados? Si necesitaba redimirse, iba a necesitar la ayuda de alguien muy especial.

- Por supuesto, Blaise. Yo estaré allí para ayudarte. Si me necesitas, estaré contigo. Pero ya sabes lo que pido.

- Por supuesto cariño. Muy sencillo.

Severus continuaba en el salón.

- Descansa. Tienes que dormir por la niña.

- Sí. Iré a dormir ahora. Cuídate por favor. Trata de que ella...

- Sí, ya lo sé. Pero descuida. No volvería a su lado, ni aunque me pagaran por ello. Buenas noches. Para ti y para ella. Cuida de Hermione. Si tienen algún problema...

- Sí, ya lo sabemos. Ambas. Bendiciones te pide Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Un mal amanecer

* * *

Al amanecer, lo primero que Tonks pensó fue en su teléfono. Lo tomó a un lado de su cama. Hermione se había quedado dormida junto a ella, esperando verla bien. Verla saludable.

Severus se llevó una mano al rostro y se frotó el mismo con ella, al escuchar su teléfono. Alrededor de las nueve y se había dormido. Tenía su primer llamado, de su esposa.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Nymphadora? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?— para llamar, pues podría ser cualquier cosa— ¿Algo le ocurre a Hermione y a sus hijas?

Nymphadora permaneció en silencio. Casi soltando una carcajada, se dirigió a su esposo que esperaba pacientemente. Ligeramente preocupado, claro. Porque... ¿llamar a las nueve de la mañana?

Creía él, que ella estaba durmiendo.

— Estaba pensando en ti y no pude resistirlo. Me desperté; para llamarte.

A eso, no contestó.

— Bueno. Pues como escuchas, yo estoy bien. Además, me has despertado. Me había quedado terriblemente dormido y...— miró a Draco que se desperezaba en la cama y miraba su reloj— tu yerno también.

¡Su trabajo!

Draco caminó hacia el salón, donde Snape estaba sentado y charlando por teléfono. No decía más de dos cosas y asentía de vez en cuando. Imaginó que hablaba con su esposa.

— Hermione querrá hablar con él, supongo. Espera.

Draco tomó el teléfono y Severus, se levantó del sofá. Así como habían llegado, así se iban. Comenzaba a recoger todo el "equipaje" que tuvieron que llevar; cuando el mayordomo de Bellatrix cruzó el umbral y se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación.

— La señorita Bellatrix, los espera para el desayuno.

— Pues dígale que no tenemos tiempo. Que yo tengo asuntos que atender con mi esposa y que el joven que ves allá; con la suya. Así que piérdete y dile que ya nos vamos.

Pero antes de siquiera salir de la habitación, Bellatrix caminaba hacia ellos con un aire de satisfacción que no le gustaba en absoluto. Draco ladeó la cabeza hacia la mujer y susurró rápidas palabras de cariño a Hermione. Colgó el teléfono y caminó hacia Snape. Lo mejor era ser partícipe de todo lo que a esa loca mujer se le ocurriera y así poder disuadirla.

— No puedes irte, sin al menos acompañarme a desayunar.

— Él tiene que trabajar y yo tengo a dos mujeres que atender. Si me disculpas, no tengo tu tiempo para perderlo.

— El joven puede irse si quiere— dijo Bellatrix, como si eso era lo que en verdad estaba esperando. Que para Snape, era más que obvio que lo esperaba. Draco negó con la cabeza e inspirando, se dirigió a la mujer frente a él.

— Tengo órdenes de traer al padre a casa. Así que lamento tener que interrumpir su desayuno, pero no disponemos de tiempo y yo llegaré tarde.

Bellatrix hizo un gesto de dejadéz y Snape, inspiró en silencio. Caminaron hacia la puerta, mientras ella los seguía con la vista y al cerrarse la puerta, ella ahogó un hondo suspiro y miró aquellos caminos con mucha rabia. Comenzaba a caerle pesado, aquel muchacho de ojos grises. Draco sin embargo; tenía muchas cosas en mente que discutir con él.

— Señor. Si usted empezó a salir con ella, luego de divorciarse. ¿Por qué se embaraza justo ahora?

— Locuras de esa mujer. Yo en lo personal, no le creo nada.

Draco asintió en silencio y otra duda asaltó su cabeza, muy pronto. El apellido de Hermione. Era Granger hasta lo que sabía. ¿Por qué entonces no...?

— ¿Por qué Hermione no usa el apellido de su madre?

— ¿Qué dices?— dijo Snape, mientras abordaban el auto de joven suspiró y se preguntó si debía hacer semejante pregunta. Bien, Hermione ya era Malfoy. Pero siempre tuvo esa curiosidad en su cabeza. Desde que tenía memoria de conocerla a ella y a su madre. Snape sabía de lo que hablaba.

— ¿Por qué Hermione, es Hermione Granger y no Hermione...?

— Es una historia muy larga. Hermione cuando nació, tuvo muchas dificultades. Era una bebé muy enferma y su madre creyó que moriría. El apellido real de Hermione es Hermione Snape Tonks. El Granger es una abreviatura de algo que ni yo comprendo. Solo su madre y sus estupideces.

Prefirió no entrar en detalles. Para cuando se dio cuenta de todo ello, ya estaban cerca de casa. Al abrir las puertas del auto, se dio cuenta de que Blaise estaba parado justo frente a su casa.

Mala señal.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Draco y aquel hombre se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Severus pensaba caminar hacia él y golpearlo, pero Draco estaba en medio del asunto y no quería hacer uso de la fuerza bruta. Al menos, no en público. Tenía que calmarse.

— Vine a ver a mi hija. ¿O es que crees que es tu hija?

En eso no podía discutir.

— Hermione...

— Ella ha ido a buscarla. Pasaré unas horas con ella.

— ¿Y crees que voy a permitírtelo?

— Hermione viene conmigo.

— Eso tampoco.

Hermione salía de la casa, con Eliane entre sus brazos. Al ver a Draco, la pequeña había comenzado a gritar de felicidad. Blaise inspiró y con una sonrisa contrahecha, abrió las puertas de su propio auto. Por supuesto, Snape estaba en medio y sobre él no podrían pasar. No saldría ninguno de los tres.

— Debes creer que somos imbéciles. Como si no supiésemos que intentarás herir a mi hija y a mi nieta.

— Pues se equivoca, señor Snape. No esta vez. Ya no soy aquel que fui.

Si por supuesto. Ahora seguro era peor. Hermione inspiró, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de su padre y asintiendo en silencio. Prefería acompañarlo, que dejar a la pequeña sola. En eso era lo único en que los tres estaban de acuerdo. Snape no quería siquiera imaginar; cómo estaba Nymphadora.

Debía tener un ataque justamente ahora. Un ataque de nervios.

Igual que Draco.

Los miraron partir y Snape, negó con la cabeza. Caminó hacia la casa y tan pronto entró, Nymphadora lo interceptó. Colocó sus manos sobre su rostro y admiró el mismo, en busca de heridas y demases. Que no encontró.

Plantó un beso en sus labios y sonrió, acariciándole el cabello.

— Ya déjame, mujer.

— ¡Qué bueno que estás a salvo! Temía que esa mujer...

— ¿Pues qué iba a hacer? ¿matarme? ¿arañarme y morderme?

— No juegues con eso, que acabas de ver como ese desgraciado se ha llevado a nuestra hija y a nuestra nieta.

Lo supuso. Nymphadora enloquecería. Asintió en silencio y simplemente se inclinó para besar su frente con mucha delicadeza. No tenía razones para echarle la culpa de sus miedos. Estaba sintiendo algo familiar. Y si él hería a Hermione o a su nieta...

Él mismo iba a matarlo. Y lo mismo pensaba Draco.

El ambiente en la casa, terminó siendo turbio. Severus estaba en el salón, sentado y Draco no había ido a trabajar. No podía, con el estómago al cuello. Imaginaba a Hermione en peligro y solo quería correr detrás de ella.

Nymphadora sentía lo mismo. Apenas había cenado, probado un bocado y se había recostado. Estaba algo mareada, aunque Snape sabía que solo era preocupación.

— Severus... ¿mi hija no ha vuelto?— dijo la mujer, con las manos sobre el marco de la puerta.

— No. Aún no. Te ves bastante pálida, ¿te sientes bien?

— Solo es un pequeño mareo. Al menos la pequeña está dormida y no está clamando por su madre. ¿Y Draco?

— Fue a caminar, creo que está tenso— dijo Snape y Nymphadora caminó lentamente hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a su esposo. Inspiró, acariciándose el vientre con mucho cuidado y ladeando la cabeza hacia su esposo. Luego; la apoyó sobre su hombro y sostuvo uno de sus brazos.

La espera ya comenzaba a ser ridícula.

Mientras pensaba en eso, la puerta de la casa se abría y Snape giró el rostro para mirar. Corriendo, entraba Eliane. Traía entre sus manos, lo que parecía ser algodón de azúcar. Corrió hasta sus abuelos y se detuvo allí, sonriendo. Dijo tantas cosas, que Nymphadora no pudo entenderle. Severus miró a Hermione, que entraba en silencio y con un rostro que reflejaba sorpresa. Se levantó y se detuvo frente a ella.

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione? ¿No te han amenazado ni...?— miró su rostro— Si ese infeliz...

— no, papá. No hizo nada. Blaise solo llevó de paseo a su hija.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron y sus comentarios

**

* * *

**

Esa mañana, la situación parecía algo álgida. Draco no dejaba de interrogar a Hermione sobre el paseo y Eliane, ella no parecía percatarse de nada. Siquiera; de la diferencia entre su padrastro y su padre. Le agradaban ambos. Mientras jugaba con sus cubos de formas, Draco seguía a Hermione. Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido. Ella sin embargo, con su pequeña hija de un par de meses a lo sumo, no deseaba hablar de ello. Pronto su hija menor cumpliría un año.

— ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te tocó...? ¿Te...?

— Draco, ya basta. Me pones nerviosa. No ocurrió nada, ya te dije. Solo jugaba con Eliane, mientras yo estaba sentada en un banco de una plaza. Eso fue lo único que hizo. He incluso me dio dinero para su manutención. No dijo mayor cosa.

— Me estás ocultando algo. Seguro te amenazó para que no me dijeras y...

Severus entró en la cocina y los miró con un gesto de reproche. Ladeó la cabeza hacia ambos, que parecían un par de niños y negó con la misma. Hermione parecía molesta y no tardó en hacérselo saber. Dejándolo solo y con la palabra en la boca.

— Si ella no quiere hablar, déjala tranquila— dijo Snape con un gesto autoritario y Draco no se convenció de ello. ¿Dejarla tranquila? No era estúpido. Podía estar metida en problemas y no quería contárselo. Tenía miedo de que él la hubiese amenazado.

Tonks parecía de acuerdo con Severus, al respecto.

— Me atemoriza lo que ese idiota pudo haberle hecho. Pero si ella no desea hablar; no podemos obligarle. Y no puedes preguntarle a Eliane, puesto que ella ni siquiera sabe hablar bien. Entonces, tendrás que confiar en ella. De eso se trata el matrimonio, cariño.

Antes de que Draco dijera algo, Tonks se contenía el vientre con sus manos. Siempre que hacía aquello, Snape parecía sobresaltarse ligeramente. Tampoco exageraba con sus reacciones. Era el hombre más serio que Draco jamás había visto.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Severus, ¿cuántos días faltan para la cesárea? Creo que ultimadamente, tengo dolores similares a proceso de parto. Contracciones.

— El doctor mencionó que faltaban unos cinco días. Pero quizá se adelantaba. Estaba casi posicionado. ¿Por qué no te documentas, mujer? Tú eres la mujer, no yo.

Ella sonrió y alzó sus manos para acariciar su rostro.

— Me encanta oírtelo decir, aunque yo ya sepa algo de todo eso.

Severus la miró, mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa del comedor y miraba su desayuno con rostro de pocos amigos. Sí. Así era Nymphadora. Siempre bromeando y diciendo tonterías por doquier. Antes incluso de que Snape se moviera, el timbre del hogar sonaba con insistencia. Hermione fue la primera en abrir, aunque Draco deseaba hacerlo.

Por si se trataba de Blaise y tenía que encontrárselo cara a cara. Nuevamente.

Pero no. Era Ginny Weasley, parecía muy feliz. Al entrar, abrazó a Hermione. Tenía que contarle un gran secreto. Una noticia.

— ¡Harry Potter me declaró su amor. Abiertamente!

— Perfecto— dijo Hermione— Pero...¿le consultaste a tu hermano, Ronald? Son compañeros de trabajo y dudo que le guste. Quizá no.

Ginny inspiró y decidió quedarse en silencio. Su hermano no podía meterse en su vida, solo por desearlo así. Con una inspiración, le contaba a su amiga lo que usaría esa noche. Mientras hablaba, no dejaba de sonreír como tonta.

Lo mismo pensaba Harry. Debía decírselo a su mejor amigo, a su colega. No quería que ello afectara el trabajo tan bueno que habían estado desempeñando. No resultaría satisfactorio para nada ni nadie. Además de que podía traer peleas.

Ron era bueno para eso. Para los golpes.

Para solo escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Para criticar antes de pensar. Por eso temía que Ginny sufriera las consecuencias.

Luego de aquella visita, Hermione había comenzado a preparar la cena. Draco meditaba sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Él no veía nada malo en su relación con Harry.

Pero Hermione sí. Sobretodo si la ocultaban al ser más importante para ella. Su hermano. Quizá no le gustaría. Quizá arruinaría la sociedad que ambos tenían.

Fuera o no cierto, ella no se entrometería. Ginny no le decía cómo vivir su vida con Draco. Ella no le diría como vivir la suya con Harry.

Podría arruinar su amistad.

— Yo solo pienso que ella debería decírselo a su hermano. Quién sabe...quizá hasta lo apruebe.

Quizá.

Harry estaba en ello, mientras Hermione lo pensaba. Estaba camino al apartamento de su mejor amigo. Al llamar a la puerta, Ron abrió de inmediato.

— Pasa, adelante. ¿Qué sucede, Harry?

— Es sobre tu hermana, necesitamos hablar. Se trata de algo muy importante. Por favor, presta atención y déjame terminar.

Eso lo ponía ligeramente nervioso. Asintió, poniéndole en una de sus manos, un trago de whiskey y sentándose frente a él.

— ¿Le ocurrió algo? ¿Está bien?

— Sí, ella está bien. Quise decírtelo yo, personalmente. Creí que era lo mejor.

— ¿Qué cosa, Harry? Me pones nervioso.

— Estoy enamorado de tu hermana y quiero invitarla a cenar.

Ron lo miró, perplejo. No sabía qué decir, en realidad. Su hermana y su mejor amigo, saliendo juntos. Quizá teniendo vida íntima. No sonaba muy bien.

Aunque no podría detenerla. Ella haría hasta lo imposible, por cumplir lo que anhelaba. Y él no podría decir que no, puesto que eso la enfadaría.

Él amaba a su hermana y la protegería.

— ¿Mi hermana y tú? ¿Juntos?

— Yo la amo, ella me ama... sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos. Prometo que no la lastimaré, que la protegeré. No te preocupes sí...

Ron alzó una mano y él se detuvo. Dejó de hablar y lo observó con una sonrisa suave. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Quejarse?

— Puedes salir con ella, pero yo luego te daré mi veredicto. Mientras, no quiero que la toques más que para abrirle la puerta del auto.

Bien. Entendido.


	10. Chapter 10

Una nueva empleada

* * *

Hermione intentaba dormir, pero su hija había estado quejándose de cólicos. Eliane dormía con su padre, había estado teniendo pesadillas. No era una buena noche para la familia Malfoy. Snape en cambio, ya estaba dormido, cuando Nymphadora había comenzado a sentir las contracciones que solían reflejarse por las noches. Con una sonrisa suave, miraba a su esposo mientras dormía y se preguntaba si algún día Bellatrix tendría la misma dicha que ella, de ver al hombre que amaba, dormir.

Inspiró y colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, comenzando a acariciar su cabello. Cuidadosamente. Severus ahogó un bostezo y comenzó a darse la vuelta. Abrió un ojo y la miró. Notó el cansancio que llevaba. Se arrepintió de haberlo despertado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, mujer? ¿Qué necesitas?— le dijo y ella sonrió inocentemente.

— La bebé está algo inquieta otra vez y no me deja dormir. Pensé que podía dormir si tomaba un poco de leche tibia. Iba a preparármela, pero te vi dormido y bueno...no me resistí. Tenía que quedarme a mirarte un rato.

Mujer tonta.

— Quédate, yo te prepararé esa dichosa leche tibia que quieres tomar.

— No. No la necesito. Ya me diste la paz que necesitaba.

¿Quién iba a entenderla? Inspiró y se dio la vuelta, para continuar durmiendo. Nymphadora se acomodó en la cama y trató de hacer lo mismo. Dormir un poco, eso iba a acabar con sus pesadillas. Con sus problemas.

Además, era ella quién tenía el lujo de dormir junto a Severus Snape. Nadie más. Ni siquiera Bellatrix y sus artimañas.

Él solo dormía con su verdadera esposa. Con su mujer.

— Hermione. ¿Por qué tu apellido es Granger?

— Granger es una abreviatura que tenía mi padre antes de morir. Mi verdadero padre. Una combinación de apellidos. Mamá decidió dejármelo, cuando me enfermé. Era muy pequeña. Creyó que me perdería. No me sé esa historia completa, pero recuerdo que significaba algo religioso.

Draco inspiró, muy confundido. La familia de Hermione era algo extraña. Ella sonrió, rió al verlo confundido y nervioso. Sí, ellos tenían esa fama con la gente.

— Papá fue a la cárcel. Estuvo implicado en hechos fraudulentos. Mamá no quiso ponerme su apellido, además por esa razón. Papá salió de la cárcel y su romance con él, se avivó. Luego se divorciaron como supiste y ahora, están juntos.

No sabía en qué parte ponerse nervioso o decir que le comprendía. Porque en verdad, era complicado. Pero bueno. No se imaginaba a Snape en actos de dudosa procedencia. Con una sonrisa, ella continuó mirando a su hija.

— Pese a que él no es mi padre político, lo amo como si lo fuera. Es el hombre que me ha cuidado durante todos estos años.

Y muy bien.

— Eliane creo que no quiere irse a su cama, Hermione. Será mejor que me vaya con ella. De una u otra forma, entraremos juntos en su cama.

— La romperás.

— Tampoco soy una ballena, Hermione.

Ella no dejó de reír, mientras acostaba a su hija menor a un lado y Harry cargaba a Eliane entre sus brazos. Luego de un beso, se había cambiado de habitación.

La mañana siguiente, todos tenían más sueño de lo común. Hermione por haber estado atendiendo a su hija. Snape por cuidar de su esposa y Draco, por cuidar de Eliane.

Un día muy común.

— Creo que debo ir a trabajar temprano, Hermione. Volveré para cenar, temprano. No quiero estar un tiempo sin mis hijas. Además, creo que me torturas. Haciendo que Eliane me llame al trabajo y se ponga a gritar que me extraña.

— Pues... ella quería que te llamara. No dejaba de brincar, señalando el teléfono. Diciendo papá, aló. Pero tú no estabas para contestarle. Te llamé por eso.

Sí, así era Hermione. Burlista. Tomó una tostada en su boca y simplemente caminó hacia ella, para besar una de sus mejillas y la de Eliane que lo miraba con una sonrisa suave.

— Si ese infeliz se atreve a aparecer, avísame.

Hermione asintió en silencio. No se atrevía a contradecirlo. Sonriendo, Eliane se despedía de él. Mientras lo hacía, Nymphadora se sentaba a desayunar con ella.

— Hola cariño. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

— Dile hola a la abuela, dile buenos días— dijo Hermione y Eliane había comenzado a mover las manos. Huevo caía por todos lados. Huevo y tocino.

— Y al abuelo Snape. Para que termines de dejar el desayuno en el suelo.

Severus la miró de mala gana y Hermione soltó una risilla suave. Mientras, Draco meditaba. Se suponía que ese día conocería al reemplazo de Luna. Parecía normal, pero no le agradaba que Blaise metiera sus manos en la selección.

Quién sabía si no estaba ya trabajando en eso y tratando de hacerse parecer a un niño bueno. No creía en esas cosas.

Al bajarse del auto, su asistente le esperaba. Padma.

— ¿Novedades, Padma?

— Llegó su nueva secretaria. La haremos pasar.

Se quedó en silencio, esperándola. Era una mujer joven, con un curioso aspecto. La cara redonda y el cabello tan rizado como Hermione.

— Hola. Me llamo Lavander Brown.

Le sonaba de algo, pero no recordaba el qué.


End file.
